Up Against The Wall
by PearlshippingMuch
Summary: She learned to deal with his beatings. But she wasn't expecting them to get worse overnight. Who can stop them forever, and mend her broken heart? NH. BL and LH friendship.
1. How To Fake Happiness

**Up Against The Wall**

**Summary: **She learned to deal with his beatings. But she wasn't expecting them to get worse overnight. Who can stop them forever, and mend her broken heart? NH.

_Hey guys, new story here. This kind of came to me and I had to write it down. This was the end result... I will still be working on I Wish To Remember, and Coming To Terms now and then. CTT isn't as popular as IWTR so yeah... Read and review!_

* * *

Haley James opened her eyes quickly to escape from her nightmare. Each night it was the same: her running out of a stranded barn, panting for breath, clutching her jeans and shoes to her bruised chest. Then, he came out of the shadows and attacked her again. She would then force herself to escape the nightmare, and into the next one she called life.

Looking over at the alarm clock, it read 6:30am. She closed her eyes for a few moments. Did she deserve the beatings she endured almost everyday? Of course she didn't, no one deserves to be beaten unless they were a killer. She, of course, wasn't one. She never understood why her boyfriend, Kaylob, did such things to her. Although she had her theories, his mother, leaving him and his father at the young age of ten, or the fact that his father had a criminal past as a drug dealer. She also suspected that Kaylob was the victim of abuse, like herself. So the attacks arn't just random, right? She hadn't done anything wrong, right?

She felt the pain in her left side as she moved on out of her single bed, and she clutched it immediately. Looking at her small mirror, she gazed upon her newest bruise to the collection. She sighed. At least it could easily be covered this time. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. He hadn't hit her in the past few days to leave bruises. Not hard, at least. Kaylob had made no threats against her if she were to leave, but she still didn't break up with him anyway. What would he do if she did? She didn't want to think of the beating she could endure from him. She didn't want to think of him, possibly hurting her family and friends. She didn't want to think of him, curled in a gutter drowning himself in self-pity either. Because she still loved the teenage boy. She just missed who he use to be.

Kaylob use to be a happy, sentimental and softhearted boy. Always showering her with his many gifts or kisses. Some days when they were a happy couple, he would turn up to school with a box of chocolates or flowers, just telling her how much he loved her. Haley smiled at the thoughts of the man she fell in love with, but that small amount of happiness was filled with pain as she remembered the first time he let his fist connect with her jaw.

Lucas Scott was her best-friend, and they always shared everything. Their food, their homework, their secrets. Although when it came to secrets, she left out Kaylob's abusive nature. At first, she struggled to keep it from Lucas, and he noticed her change in character. She never could tell him that she was being beaten by the man she once loved, because she knew what Lucas could potentially do. Kill him. Of course she knew Lucas didn't have that sort of side, but she did know how he acted whenever somehow was to mess around with his friend's life. He would grow protective and do whatever to stop them. Kaylob was Lucas' friend, part of his 'river court crew' along with Fergie, Junk, Skills and Mouth. She didn't want to break them up, either.

Taking the cover-up, she put the powder along the bruise on her right eye. It was in it's last few days, and could easily be covered now. She was just scared that he would give her another, which would result in endless credit card bills and a life time membership to the pharmacy down the street. Not to mention the possible suspicion of Lucas. Lucas had sometime seen some of her bruises, and asked about them. She would blame her clumsiness for the purple coloured sores.

She picked up her backpack which already had her books pack inside. She did this the night before as she suffered from her slight case of insomnia. Faking a few smiles in the mirror, she left her room and started what would be yet another long day.

* * *

"Oh shit dawg, the mad shizzle we had planned fo' Lucas still isn't working."

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his Mercedes. "Just say the plan sucks, Tim." He told his friend as they eyed the blonde hair blue eyed boy making his way into the school.

"The plan sucks, Nathan." Tim said obeying his orders.

Nathan stood upright and faced Tim. "Then we need a new plan, don't we?" Nathan patted Tim on the shoulder. "Get to work then, Dim." Tim wasn't good at ideas, but at times he was better than Nathan. Tim straightened his backpack and smirked, trying to copy Nathan's own patented one. Although, whenever he tried, he would fail miserably. Tim nodded and walked away into the opposite direction.

Nathan turned on his heels and started his walk to his locker, which was unfortunately next to his brother's best-friends: Haley James. Ever since they first saw each other, Haley hated Nathan. She knew exactly who he was and what he could do, and she was only eight as well. Nathan smiled at his memories. He use to torment the little girl for his own amusement during he and Lucas' junior-high basketball games. Although, he stopped when Lucas quit the team and they stopped attending the games. He knew exactly why he quit too. He found out that Nathan was his brother, because Tim told him during a practise session.

He stopped in his tracks when he came in sight of the reason his blood boiled time-to-time. There it was, his brother with his friends. Laughing, being happy. Nathan was rarely happy, broody and arrogant maybe, but rarely happy. His plan was for Lucas to be the broody one, so he could be the happy one, with his shooting guard position. Stupid Lucas, taking his position. He knew all of his friends: Mouth, Skills, Kaylob, Haley. Fergie and Junk also, but they went to another school.

Everyone knew that Kaylob and Haley were together, as well. It became obvious when Kaylob started showering her with random gifts nearly every day. Maybe Lucas was jealous? Maybe Lucas wanted Haley to himself, instead of Haley all to Kaylob. He looked at Lucas' smile as he laughed along with the couple. If he did want Haley, he sure did know how to fake happiness.

Then it hit him, the ultimate plan. The plan that would make Lucas dropped to his knees. He smiled evilly at the thoughts, and planned on spending the whole of first period Spanish thinking about it.

* * *

Lucas smiled brightly at Haley. "How about a movie night? We haven't had one of those in ages." Haley felt Kaylob tense around her waist. She gulped. Kaylob would sometimes get jealous of Lucas' over-friendliness. But that was just how they were, over-friendly. "This weekend?"

She felt Kaylob's hand turn into a fist. "Sorry Luke, I have that Spanish exam to study for." She lied. The Spanish exam wasn't for another three weeks, and she had already studied for it as well. Kaylob's fist returned to it's flat shape.

"Bring your textbooks over then. We'll study while watching Bring It On." Lucas pouted. "C'mon Hales. It's studying and Bring It On I'm offering here! You know how much I hate that movie, as well."

Haley couldn't help but smile at Lucas' pleading. "We'll see, 'kay?"

"Your so going to blow me off, aren't you?" Haley bit her lip, but the bell went off before she could agree.

"Maybe." She answered simply, eager to get away. She pulled from Kaylob's grasp to began to walk away, only the feel the familiar tugging at her arm. Her heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't do it know, would he? She turned her head anyway.

"Your not going to leave me hanging, are you?" Kaylob smiled, opening his arms. Haley gave him a quick hug, but wanted to get away as soon as she touched his chest. She pulled away again.

"What about me?" Lucas smiled. Haley gave him a hug as well. This time she didn't want to pull away, because she knew Lucas was safe. She knew that if she told Lucas, she would be safe.

She also knew that she would be getting a hell of a beating tonight.

* * *

_So what do you think? Love? Hate? Tell me! I love the purple blue button. IWTR will be updated soon, if anyone is reading this who reads that, too :P _


	2. Damaged

**Up Against The Wall**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill. I just alter it a little for pure enjoyment.

_Thanks for the fantastic reviews guys! I loved waking up to reads them lol. Here's the next chapter, and I Wish To Remember should be updated after this for all of those readers as well. Enjoy!! Oh, and to Anna Banana, unfortunately for you this isn't a Laley story. Haha. But there will be a lot of Laley friendship. :)_

* * *

Spanish. It was one of her most hated subjects, but she didn't hate many. Just Spanish, because it didn't very much effect her lifestyle like Maths or English. So why did the upcoming Spanish exam count for ten percent of her final grade? It was also one of the _many _subjects she shared with her best-friend's hated half-brother, Nathan Scott. Haley looked over her shoulder to Nathan who was staring at the back of her head. He quickly turned his gaze into a different direction and pursed his lips together. Haley rolled her eyes and turned around, writing down the notes that were on the board.

Nathan smiled once she turned around. _This plan might turn out easier than I thought. _Nathan's plan was to steal Haley away from Kaylob, so that he and Lucas can share their pain. Then, when he gets tired of her, he'll break her heart and make her regret pushing her friends away. It was the perfect plan, but where to start? He can't just walk up to her and suggest a twosome.

"Miss James, Mr. Scott see me after class." _Much easier. _Nathan smiled, but Haley's jaw dropped. Had she done something wrong? She must of to be called after class with Nathan Scott.

The bell rang suddenly and while everyone packed up to leave for lunch, Nathan and Haley stayed at their desks, slowly putting their books away. Their teacher, Mr. Rodrigues didn't look up from his desk.

"Who knew Haley James was a rebel?" Nathan smirked. Haley turned her her head to face him.

"I did nothing, Scott. This is _your _doing." She said back in a hushed whisper.

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think so, _James. _I haven't done anything wrong." He paused. "Lately, anyway."

Haley huffed. "Listen here Scott-"

"Miss James, Mr. Scott." Mr. Rodrigues said to get their attention. They both quickly turned to him. "Thank you."

"What's up, teach?" Nathan smiled.

"Well, I can tell you what's _not _up Mr. Scott. Your grades."

"_Si." _Haley sighed in frustration at Nathan's arrogance. She knew what was coming, and so did he. Only he was happy about it.

"Miss James, I discussed this with the principal and he suggested that you tutor Nathan until the upcoming exam in three weeks. Is that alright with you?"

"Actually not-"

"Perfect." The teacher smiled showing off his white teeth. Haley's jaw dropped for the second time in the span of ten minutes. He sat up from his chair and began to collect his books. "I expect a progress report now and then. Thank you for accepting this, Haley. I would of done it myself, but I seem to be busy this next few weeks." Mr. Rodrigues nodded and exited the room.

"Looks like we can get to know each other James." Nathan smirked as he collected his books from his desk. He and Haley stood at the same time and faced each other.

"Listen very carefully, alright? River walk, seven am tomorrow morning. If your late, I can assign you another tutor. But I am not putting up with Nathan Scott's bullshit."

Nathan pouted a little. "But I thought that was your favorite kind?"

Haley rolled her eyes and pick her bag, throwing it around her shoulder. She winced a little when it hit a bruise. "Just be there. And Lucas and Kaylob don't find out, got it?" She couldn't imagine the kind of beating Kaylob could give her if he found out she was having early morning sessions with one of their enemies, not to mention _Boytoy. _She couldn't imagine Lucas' reaction, either.

"Where's the fun in that?" Nathan teased. "I can imagine Lucas and Kaylob now," Nathan smiled and breathed in a batch of air. "can you smell the jealousy yet, James?"

"All I smell is cockiness." Haley replied coldly, exiting the room, leaving Nathan shocked. Not many people had dared to backchat Nathan Scott. And when they did, they didn't get away on two legs. Nathan smiled. This would be his best plan yet.

* * *

Kaylob sat impatiently at the lunch table he and his friend's sat at constantly. His knee rocked up and down and his fingers drummed against the table beneath him. Where was she? They would meet at the canteen, but she wasn't there. What was more important them himself, that she wasn't there? Lucas wasn't there either, and he grew easily suspicious. He tried not to let his temper get a hold of him and continued to look around for his girlfriend.

He bit on his bottom lip as he saw Haley and Lucas enter the outside area of the school with their lunch trays in hand. He tried his hardest not to take everything on her right here, in plain site. His eyes never left the two as he opened his can of coke and took a large sip. What was Lucas playing at? Trying to steal his girl?

"Hey, man." Lucas said bumping fists with Kaylob. Kaylob just nodded and took Haley's hand as she sat down next to him. Once the pair of hands were safetly hidden under the table, he squeezed it painfully tight. Haley winced at his actions but continued to eat normally with her free hand, trying not to show pain.

"What kept you guys?" Kaylob asked, trying to keep his voice to a minimum.

Lucas took a large bite and swallowed it quickly to answer his question. "Our little angel Haley James got kept behind in class." He smirked.

"Mr. Rodrigues wanted me to tutor a student." Haley said before Kaylob could ask more questions.

"Really? Who's failing Spanish this time?" Haley froze at Kaylob's question. She couldn't say Nathan Scott, so who would she say? She quickly looked around the grounds at the bystanders, and quickly found one she recognised.

"Brooke Davis."

* * *

The car ride was full of silence instead of the usual shouting and arguing. Haley tensed, she knew what was coming next. Kaylob would drive to his apartment and force Haley into it. Then, she would take out whatever pain he was feeling on her, and increase her pain times a million.

Kaylob turned off the ignition and turned his head to Haley. "Get out." He simply said, unbuckling his seat belt and also exiting the vechile. Haley took a deep breath to prepare herself for her next beating, and shakily exited the car. Kaylob was already by her side, and pulled on her arm and dragged her up the stairs. She didn't bother screaming for help, because she's done that once before. It only doubled the beatings, and no one came to help her.

Once entered the torn down apartment, he threw her against the nearby wall. Haley closed her eyes and tried to block out the intense amount of pain each punch gave her. Eye, jaw, leg, arm, stomach. It was all there. He didn't seem to miss a single part of her body. She sunk down the the floor and he started to kick her. Back, chest, knees. He then stomped down on her hard, leaving bruises the size of bootprints along her stomach and chest. She had to admit, it was one of the worse beating he had given her, and they only seemed to get worse.

Kaylob stopped and panted for breath. Haley opened one of her eyes to see if he had stopped yet, but he hadn't. He repeated the beating over and over again, until he got bored and all his stress was gone. Haley sat up on her knees, placing a hand on her split lip. She could smell the smoke build up in the room from Kaylob's cigarette. He chucked her one of his flanno shirts.

"You know what to do. Cover the bruises, don't let anyone see you on your way out." He put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaled and took it away. He then let out a puff of tabacco smoke. "If anyone asks, you fell down the stairs." He paused. "Again."

Haley quickly wiped her tears away from her face and buttoned up the shirt around her. She held her arms tightly around herself to stop her heart from breaking. She quickly took her bag and left, and began her long walk home.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter – just press the blue purple button, cause that would really make my day :)_


	3. Cuts and Bruises

**Up Against The Wall**

_I love the reviews for these stories… Keep going! I flove you guys, haha. Read and review. Oh, and don't trust my Spanish._

* * *

When Haley got home, she ran up to her room unnoticed by her parents in the next room. Of course they didn't notice her, they never do. They never notice her coming home crying every other day, the excessive late night walks, the shutting out from everyone at times. Haley tried not to though, thinking it was too suspicious. She'd seen the movies, the best friends and sometimes strangers getting worried about the victim and taking actions into their own hands. She didn't want to risk someone's life for something less important life hers.

She took off Kaylob's shirt and chucked it across the room into a wall, like he did to her. It hit the wall with a soft thump. She dared herself to look at her topless body in the mirror, and when she did she wanted to destroy it. She wanted to beat Kaylob to a pulp, and shove his face in that mirror.

Her stomach had boot print bruises almost everywhere; her chest was covered in reddened scratches, her face given a new set of black eyes. She turned around and winced at the sudden movement. Looking over her shoulder in the mirror, she let out a cry as she looked upon several more bruises and cuts. That's all it was: bruises and cuts. She was thankful he never tried anything _below the belt. _Not yet, at least.

She took off her tight jeans which wear pressing against the new wounds. Her shins had a few purple marks, but nothing more. Sighing, she picked up her black tracksuit pants and put them on slowly, careful not to touch any of them. Then taking Lucas' Keith Scott Motors sweatshirt – which he left the night before – and put it on as well with nothing else. She picked up her cover up and bronzer and applied another set of make up that day.

"Haley, you in here?" Haley dropped the makeup quickly and cursed under her breath. Why did Lucas always have to invite himself in to her house?

"Wait out there Lucas." She shouted back behind the closed door. Picking up the make-up she applied the finishing touches, put her hair up in a messy bun and quickly faked a few smiles. Her black eyes now look like she needs more sleep.

There was a chuckle, but it wasn't Lucas'. Haley quickly turned her head to her door. "It's not Lucas. It's Nathan."

She ran to the door and opened it to confirm her thoughts. She raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan shoved his hands into his jeans. "I wasn't going to be able to make it tomorrow. So I came here."

"What makes you think you can just come here?" She asked angrily, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe. Nathan gulped. She looked quite sexy without even trying.

"I didn't think." He said simply.

"Right, cause Nathan Scott doesn't think. He just does, right?"

Nathan shrugged. "Pretty much?"

Haley let out a frustrated side. "Looks like I'm going to be teaching you how to think, as well." She moved out of the doorframe, using her hand to gesture him in.

Nathan eyed the room as he walked in. It wasn't like any other teenage girl room, with posters of boy bands or pop songs blaring out of the stereos. Instead the room was full of photos of her and friends, even a collage of family photos above her desk. She had one thing hanging off her wall other than the collage, and that was a calendar. There was some clothing lying around the room, some which didn't look like hers like the flannel t-shirt against the wall next to the bed. Obviously a guy. Otherwise, it was plain, simple, and abnormal. But he liked it.

Nathan sat on the bed and picked up the stuffed rabbit, holding it in front of him. "Seriously Haley? A stuffed toy?"

Haley quickly snatched the toy away and placed it on the desk. "It's not a _toy. _It's Mr. Waffles."

"Should I be scared?" Nathan asked smirking, lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Haley smiled and shrugged, taking her Spanish textbook out of her bag. "Maybe." She sat cross-legged on the bed, opening the book. Nathan rearranged his position so that he was sitting next to her. "What are you struggling with?"

Nathan sat in silence for a moment. "Spanish…?"

Haley put her hand on her forehead. "Oh God."

* * *

"Okay, how do you say _hello?" _

"_Hola!_" Nathan smiled, showing off his new Spanish skills. "Ask me another."

"It's eleven o clock…" Haley grumbles looking at the time on her desk. "Do you have a home?"

"Home. _Casa!_" Nathan grinned. He liked this, which surprised him. What did he like? The Spanish or the tutor?

"Alright, I get it. _Casa_-boy got skill." Haley said laughing and picking up the textbook. "Now can _casa-_boy go _casa_ now?"

"_Casa_ yes." Nathan paused after he spoke. "Wait…"

Haley sat up off the bed and he followed her to the door. "We'll work on that."

Nathan quickly pouted. "I'm only going because you looked like you needed sleep since I got here." _Yeah, sleep… _"So when can I come over next?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

Haley let out a small laugh. "What makes you think you can come over again?"

"Well this was pretty fun, right? All our books spread out across the bed. I was surprised our clothes didn't join them."

Haley smiled a little and shook her head. "I'm not that type of girl."

Nathan beant his head down and leanded forward, so he was placed just infront of her. Like he was going to kiss her. "What type of girl are you then, James?"

Haley looked down at his lips for a split second before taking a step back. "Your going to have to find that out for yourself."

Nathan smiled and stood up straight again, slowly backing out of the room. "Beleive me, I intend to. Goodnight, Haley."

Haley watched him exit her room and sighed. Arrogant. Cocky. Annoying. _Hot..._

* * *

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night?" Kaylob angrily asked his _girlfriend. _Slowly moving towards her, Haley instinctively moved back, and soon found the wall she now pressed up against. Why didn't anybody come to the tutor centre during their free-periods?

Haley gulped. "I was tutoring." She could feel his hot breath in her face as he inched closer. "Please Kaylob... I don't have my make-up her today."

"Who were you tutoring?" Kaylob asked, although it was almost an order.

"I told you yesterday. Brooke Davis."

Kaylob backed away from her, unclenching his fists and staring at her. "You better of been tutoring her." Kaylob walked away, but stopped at the door, not turning to face her. "If you wern't, and you were tutoring someone _else, _like that boytoy Nathan Scott... Let's just say you'll be in so much pain you wouldn't remember how is happened."

Once he left the room, Haley closed her eyes and silently cursed herself. She had two options, pack her bags and run across the country, or ask Brooke Davis for a favor.


	4. How Brooke Davis Finds Out The Truth

**Up Against The Wall**

_Sorry about the long update! Mum keep taking the computer off me to use herself and I've been concentrating on I Wish To Remember whenever I get the chance. But now guess what? I finished I Wish To Remember a couple of hours ago and also a couple of hours ago: Mum go her own computer! Finally :) Expect this story to be updated more frequently. I just re-read it all including the reviews and I'm so touched by them :) I have a lot of ideas for this story, and it should be updated a few times before I publish the sequel to IWTR._

_--_

Haley sighed and pressed her back against the cold tiled wall hesitantly. She had been waiting in the bathroom most of the day for Brooke Davis to walk in and fix her hair. She had even skipped a few classes, classes which Kaylob was in and would let her know how much he 'missed her' when he saw her next. She just hoped he hasn't seen Brooke yet and approached her...

People had noticed her in the girl's bathroom just waiting, and she knew that might of caused some small talk. 'Why is Haley James, the goodie goody hanging out in the bathroom all day?' Lucas had called her twice. Kaylob didn't bother.

"So the rumors are true." Haley snapped her head in the direction of Brooke's voice, and quickly got off the bathroom vanity. "Haley James, what are you up to? Pot? Cocaine?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Brooke's assumptions. "Is that what everyone thinks?"

"Pretty much. Lucas has been off his head worrying about you. It's like he is cheating on me." Brooke and Lucas had been in a relationship for two weeks now. They got together shortly after Lucas joined the basketball team. "I told him I'd check up on you."

Haley shoves her hands in her pockets, feeling a bit guilty. "Thanks Brooke. I was actually looking for you."

Brooke's lips twitch upwards. "And now you've got me. What can I do for you tutor-girl?"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Tutor-girl?"

"Well, your a tutor... And I'm guessing your a girl?"

"Yeah, I'm deffinatley a girl."

Brooke smiled and looked in the mirror to tidy her appearance. "Tutor-girl it is."

Haley smiled. This time it wasn't fake. "Alright then, tigger."

Brooke smiled and turned to her new friend. "Tigger? Well, tutor-girl it seems like your catching on." Haley laughed. "What did you want me for?"

"I need a favor."

"I kind of figured that one out. C'mon, spit it out so I can tell Lucas your fine."

Haley sighed took her hands out of her pockets. "I need you to pretend I'm tutoring you."

"Why?"

"So Kaylob doesn't find out who I'm really tutoring."

Brooke's face lightened with excitement. "Who are you tutoring?"

Haley gulped. "Can we leave that out?"

Brooke slumped her shoulders. "Fine. I guess we can leave out the whole 'tutor-girl-tutors-tigger' too." She turned around to walk away, but Haley sighed and stopped her.

"Wait," she started. Brooke turned around to face her again with a smile on her face. "it's Nathan."

"Nathan Scott!?" Brooke exclaimed. "No way. You and the other brother!? Does Lucas know? Of course he doesn't know. Does anyone know? Oh, I'm the first one arn't I? I am! Yay I feel special now!"

Haley scrunched up her eyebrows. "You basically just finished our whole conversation."

Brooke shrugs. "That's just how I am. Brooke Davis, super-talker." Brooke pauses to think for a minute. "Wait, you've been keeping this for how long?"

"About two days."

"Two days?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow upwards. "And they are already suspicious?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Kaylob is the jealous type."

"I've met him... Once. He seemed nice." Brooke shrugged. "Lucas introduced me after a basketball game. I don't think you were there."

Haley remembered that basketball game. It was one of the nights where the bruises were too large and obvious to hide, and she had to stay in so she wouldn't cause drama.

"Spacing out there tutor-girl?" Brooke said, interrupting the thoughts of the attack that caused her absence. "Are you scared of him or something?"

Haley shifted uncomfortably before quickly shaking her head. "Me? Scared of Kaylob? As if."

Brooke's mouth gaped. "You are so!"

Haley's eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into? "What?"

"What does he do? Drugs? Alcohol? Street-racing?"

"What?!" Haley nearly screamed. She angrily sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Look Brooke, you've gotten the wrong idea."

"Tutor-girl, please. I know how to read people by a book."

"Can you even read?" Haley retorted.

"I can read well enough, thank you very much!" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips. "I read well enough to know that your hiding something about Kaylob."

"I don't know what your talking about Brooke." Haley said shaking her head furiously. She turned around the bended over to pick up her backpack off the floor. When she turned around, Brooke had her hands on her mouth, with a very shocked expression on her face.

"He- he hits you!"

"What!?" Haley shouted. She dropped the bag from shock. She gulped and turned down the volume on her voice. "What makes you think that? Kaylob wouldn't do a thing like-"

"Your back..." Brooke says softly. Haley turns her head over her shoulder and just makes out that her t-shirt must have been pulled up when she bended over. She hastily turned so her back was facing the mirror and some of the cuts and bruises were in plain sight. "Did he do that to you?"

Haley closed her eyes to try and think about what to say. She nodded and slowly opened them. "You can't tell Lucas."

Brooke took the small frail girl in her arms immediately. Haley felt weird hugging someone she hardly knew, in fact she felt weird telling someone she hardly knew her deepest, darkest secret. One she hadn't even told Lucas. But Haley soon found herself hugging her back, and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Haley, I'll protect you."

--

Nathan sighed as he listened to Peyton's obsessive arguing.

"Is that all it is with you Nathan? Parties and sex?" Peyton said in a angry tone. "because if it is, I don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

Nathan shook his head and laughed. "You know that if you break up with me, it won't last long. But you never know, it might be a week before one of us comes running back for make-up sex."

She quickly gathered up her books from the table and stood up. "How about forever, asswipe?"

"Fine!"

She turned and began to walk away. "Fine!"

"I don't even care!" Nathan screamed after her, folding his arms and sinking into the chair.

"Well, neither do I!"

"Good!"

Peyton was gone before he could hear her reply. He grumbled and gathered up his own books. Looking around, he noticed their fight had caused a crowd of freshmen. "What the hell are looking at?" They quickly scattered away and Nathan couldn't help but feel lonely. Again.

--

_That was a short chapter. Maybe some obsessive reviews will get me writing longer ones sooner? -hint-_


	5. You Got To Find You

**Up Against The Wall**

_thanks for all of your fantastic reviews guys! Completely motivated. I'm so happy I have so many fans. I have about three whole pages of emails from fanfiction from monday night onwards lol. Actually maybe two. Oh well! Here's the next chapter of UATW :)_

_--_

"Where have you been?" Kaylob came up behind Haley and took her elbow in a vice grip. His face remained still to avoid suspicion. "It's not like you to skip class, Haley."

"I-uh." She bit her lip as his grip started to dig in and hit some previous bruises. "There's a very good explanation for that."

"Well tell m-"

"Tutor-girl!" Haley turned around and sighed in relief as Brooke came running towards her with her arm in the air to get her attention. Kaylob dropped his grip on her. Maybe telling people isn't a bad thing after all? "Am I late for our tutoring session?"

Haley shook her head. "No, of course not. I was just telling Kaylob why I wasn't in class all day."

Brooke paused for a second thinking Haley told Kaylob that she knew. But quickly understood. "You told him about you-know-what in the you-know-wheres?"

"No I haven't told him about the you-know-what's in the you-know-where's." She answered back.

Kaylob put on a confused face. "What?"

"It's a girl thing." Brooke answered calmly. "You don't need to know."

"Whatever." He shrugged, putting his lips on Haley's forehead. She shivered at contact. "I'll see you after school then?"

"No!" Brooke answered quickly for her. "I mean, I'm _really _failing calculus. We need extra sessions."

Kaylob went to speak but Brooke linked arms with Haley and ran off.

_Haley said she was tutoring Brooke for Spanish..._

"Thanks for saving me back there, Brooke."

"I told you I'd protect you tutor-girl."

_--_

Brooke looked at her new friend worriedly in the quiet library. She couldn't help but think about what Kaylob could do to her if he found out she knew. If he did something drastic, Brooke would blame herself. She eyed a bruise on Haley's wrist where the long-sleve t-shirt was pulled up while she wrote down her homework. The bruise travelled along it in a circular motion, and you could tell where it stopped were the fingers dug into her frail skin. She also saw that the once covered skin was pale. Meaning that that area of skin had been covered for a while.

"Haley." Brooke whispered to get her attention. She didn't look up. "Haley!"

"What?" She answered in a hushed whisper, looking up from her work.

"How long?"

"How long what?" She asked, but knew exactly what Brooke meant.

Hesitantly looking around, Brooke shifted her seat closer to Haley. "How long has Kaylob been... you know?"

She let out the air she had been holding and bit her lip nervously. Brooke urged her on with her eyes. "A while."

"How longs a while?"

She looked away from Brooke. "Eighty-nine days."

Brooke shivered. "How many times has he hit you?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Every punch; ninety-eight times. Every kick; twenty-eight times. Every time he pushed me against a wall; fourteen times..." She stopped for a moment and looked into Brooke's eyes for any emotion. She only found worry. "He hasn't done anything, you know – below the belt... but I guess it won't be long until that happens."

"What?" She said in disbeleif. "Haley, I'm not going to let that happen to you." She took a breath before continuing. "You need to tell somebody."

"No!" Haley almost screamed, but over time she had learnt to keep her voice under control. "He'll kill me Brooke. It's bad enough you found out."

"Then maybe you need someone else to find out, as well."

"Brooke, you know how Luke is... He can't read faces like you can. As soon as he sees a threatening bruise, he'll be on every boy in the school. But he'll never think Kaylob..."

"Then it doesn't have to be Luke." Brooke shook her head at her ignorance. "Haley you need to tell someone about you and Ka--"

"Brooke!" Haley hushed. "We're in a library. You need to be quiet or people could hear us."

"Fine!" Haley and Brooke both turned their heads to see none other than Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott fighting, _again. _

"Fine!" Peyton screamed back, quickly walking away.

"I don't even care!" Nathan shouted behind her.

"Well, neither do I!"

"Good!"

Haley's shoulders slumped as she watched Nathan shout at some freshmen who were looking at their fight. He sighed put his head in his hands. She bit her lip nervously.

"Go get him, tutor-girl." She bought her attention back to Brooke who was packing up her books. "I got to give a shoulder to lean on, anyway." She watched Brooke walk away but she turned back suddenly. "Oh, tutor session. Seven-thirty Friday night. School gym." She nodded in agreement. If only she knew that the tutoring session really was...

"What do you want?" Nathan asked glumly looking up from his palms.

Haley stiffened before sitting down slowly. "I saw what happened."

"Didn't everybody?" He looked around the area. "Where's Kaylob? Shouldn't he be attached at your hip or something?"

"Is that what you think all couples are like, Nathan? Because their not all perfect and you and Peyton were not the only misunderstood couple in the school."

He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Are you implying something, James?"

"No." She answered almost immediately, which made Nathan's eyebrow raise. "Look, you don't have to be lonely alone."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and looked sternly at the brunette sitting across from him. He was deeply confused, was she showing that she cared about how he felt? He averted his gaze from her. "Whatever. When's the next session?" He said un-emotionally standing up and collecting his books.

Haley scoffed. "River-court. This afternoon."

He nodded. "Looks like we're breaking the rules. Doesn't Lucas hang out there a lot?"

"He has a shift tonight at the cafe." She shrugged.

"And what about his other little friends?"

"Who knows. They never play without him."

He nodded. "Alright then. See you then, James."

"Right back at you Scott."

--

"God, he's such an inconsiderate, incompetent, inconn-"

"I get the point there Sawyer. He is a sack of crap."

"Exactly!" Peyton said slamming her hands down on the vanity. "I'm so glad I dumped his ass."

"How long is it going to last this time?" Brooke said questionably, which resulted in a gaze from her curly blond of a friend. "All I'm saying is, your relationship is like a frigging yo-yo. It's all up and down..." She turned to Peyton and gave her a dimply smile. "sometimes backwards, maybe?"

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, slapping her playfully. "It wasn't backwards. Only upside-down."

"Wow, who knew under all the brood there lied a kinky side in Peyton Maree Saywer?"

"I am not PMSing!" She shouted, before laughing at her own actions. "Maybe a little, but Nathan bought it on. I'll feel bad for the next heart he breaks." She gathered her stuff and exited the bathroom.

"Crap." Brooke muttered.

--

"Hey." Haley said sparking Nathan's attention. He nodded at her from the three-point line before letting the ball slide through his fingers and swish through the hoop. Running and picking up the ball, he stopped his game and sat down next to Haley on the picnic bench beside the court and put the ball on the ground.

"Hey." He finally replied.

She bit her lip nervously. She couldn't figure out if it was because she didn't know what to say or the fact he looked quite sexy when he sweats. "How are you feeling?" She said softly.

"Better," he said. "whenever I play basketball I can leave all my problems on the court. It's good like that."

"Really? Maybe I should take it up then." Haley said smirking and opening her Spanish textbook. "Is that why you like the game so much?"

Nathan raised his eye brows in surprise. No one has ever thought to ask him why he liked the game before, only Mouth and that was for a interview. "Partly. Whenever I'm on the court it's just me and the ball and nothing else. It always makes me feel whole again for that.. short amount of time."

"What's the other part?"

Is she actually interested? "It's something I'm good at. It's something where little kids go 'woah, I want to be just like you'. In the games, I'm every-body's hero, and I love play the hero in the story." He smirked thinking of his accomplishments, and Haley couldn't help but smile at him being happy. "Basketball changes my life, and at the same time it can change someone elses too."

"Wow." Haley said smiling. "You and Lucas have so much in common, Nathan. And you don't even know it."

Nathan's smile quickly turned to a frown. "We have nothing in common."

"Yes, you do, and it's ridiculous that I'm the only one that can see it."

"You don't know me at all." Nathan growled. "We've spent about four hours together in our entire lives."

"And I still know that you and Lucas are alike."

"No Haley!" He shouted, which caused Haley to jump back almost falling off her chair. She got her bad reflexes from Kaylob... "The only thing we have alike is the fact we have the same ass of a father."

"Alright, fine then Nathan. Maybe your _nothing _like Luke. But maybe your nothing like your father, either." He looked in her eyes to read her emotions and found out she was being serious. "I know what your thinking, 'I'm Dan Scott's son, boy toy, a jock, I can't have a _heart._'" Nathan put his head down. That _was _what he was thinking. "But you don't know that because you haven't tried searching for it, have you?"

"No." He muttered softly. "But what's the point anyway? What am I suppose to prove? No one will care if I change, they'll still be all over me because I'm Dan Scott's son."

"The point is you need to show yourself you can find the real you because if you can't, then how do you think your suppose to go through life?"

"Scoring three-pointers?" Nathan asked dumbly, earning himself a stare from Haley. "I mean... horribly."

"Exactly." Haley smiled taking a pen and opening the notepad. "And now I know that you have a heart someone inside there."

"Your something else, James." Nathan said, smirking. "I know you have problems."

"What?" Haley asked shocked. What did he know?

"Yeah, when I said basketball makes me feel better, you said 'maybe I should take it up then', which basically means that you need to find yourself too."

"I know who I am." Haley shrugged.

"But do you like it?" He asked her, Haley dropped the pen from her hands onto the book. Did she like it? "Think about it, have you ever had a dream that you've never told anyone before? I mean, there's got to be something in there other than _teaching._"

"Maybe there is." Haley replied softly. "But I don't need it."

"But do you want it?"

Haley looked at Nathan for a moment, before grinning. "Your something else, Scott." She said mimicking his words.

"That's what they say." Nathan turned his head and looked at the basketball next to him, before getting an idea. Taking the basketball, he quickly stood up from his seat and climbed on the table so he was standing on it. "I'll make you a deal."

She kinked her eyebrow. "I don't like this."

"If I make this shot, then you have to find that girl you want to be. Then, after me, you can take a shot and if you get it in, I'll find that boy I _need _to be."

"So, basically the rest of your life is in my hands?"

"Yupe." He agreed smiling.

"How tempting." Haley said, stroking her chin evilly, earning a laugh from Nathan. "You know I'm going to ruin your life, right? Wheather I try to make that shot or not."

"Well, if it's meant to be it's meant to be." Haley shrugged and watch Nathan effortlessly make the shot. "Well, looks like I just made you a super-star, Haley James."

"A super-star?" Haley questioned standing on the seat and stepping up onto the table. "Who says I want to be a super-star?"

"Every girl wants to be famous." He stated handing Haley the ball and stepping down onto the court. "Now, give me a heart damnit!"

"Alright, alright." Haley said, biting her tongue and closing one eye to take aim. Nathan couldn't help but find her sexy at her attempt... "Let's hope fates on your side Nathan."

Haley made a little jump before stretching out her elbows and letting the ball through her tiny fingers. The ball barely made the court, but before it could touch the ground Nathan grabbed it and quickly turned on the spot to shoot and get it in.

He turned back with a cheesy grin. "Looks like it is."

--

"Hey man." Kaylob said bumping fists with Lucas when he entered the unusually deserted cafe. "No customers?"

"Just crazy Pete over there." Lucas answered pointing to the old man in the corner. "Where's Haley?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." He replied, calmly. "It's my shift now, right?"

"Yeah, I think." Lucas said checking the timetable under the counter. "Yeah."

"Cool. I'll take over from here." Lucas smiled gratefully and took off his apron, taking the basketball from behind the counter.

"Rivercourt, here I come."

--

_more obsessive reviews please (: you know what they do to me, ha. _


	6. Rivercourt Blues

**Up Against The Wall**

_-giggle- obsessive reviews. God love them. Things are about to get a little heated in Tree Hill. Dum dum dumm. Also, what the hell could Friday night actually be? We all know it's not a tutor session. _

_--_

"Haley, I don't think I can see the book anymore." Nathan laughed when she looked up at him almost to ask him why, but she could plainly see that the sun had set. "Where's the lights?"

"Not many come around here, so they have to be turned on manually." Haley shrugged, standing up from the table and stretching her arms. Nathan thought he could see a dark spot on some of Haley's exposed skin, but shrugged it off because of the light. "Lucas always turned it on..."

"Well, your useful arn't you?" He said standing from his seat. "C'mon now, we're on a mission."

Haley followed his shadow around the dark court, but she soon found out they were going in small circles. "What makes you think you can find it, when I can't?"

"I just have a good sense of direction like that." He said, but straight after there was a loud bang.

Haley jumped. "What was that?"

"Nothing..." Nathan muttered in a groggy voice. "I think I found it."

Haley let out a sigh of relief as Nathan switched on the river court lights. She never liked darkness that much. She looked at Nathan who had a small bruise on above his eye. "Nice going." She laughed, except Nathan ignored her and looked straight passed her. His Adam's apple moved in a downward motion.

"Haley...?" her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, and slowly turned around to face a confused Lucas. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." The two said in unison, and momentarily stared at each other before back at Lucas.

"It's obviously something..." He muttered placing his basketball on the ground. "So I'll ask again. What's going on?"

"Well-"

"She's tutoring me." Nathan confessed, wiping his now sweaty palms on the back of his shorts. "I suck at Spanish so-"

"Spanish?" Lucas said in disbelief. "You said you were tutoring Brooke?"

"You said you were tutoring _Brooke?_" Nathan repeated raising his eyebrows. "Couldn't it of been someone less suspicious? Like, Glenda. But Brooke?"

"Shut up." Haley muttered. "Brooke's my friend."

"Since when?" The two Scott brother's said in unison. They both stared at each other for a long moment before Nathan broke the gaze.

"I better be going anyway. See you round, Haley." He said walking passed Lucas for his bag. "Roe." He said softly, next to his ear loud enough for him to hear.

Once he was out of hearing, Lucas started. "What the hell is this, Hales!?" He shouted running his hands through his hair.

"It's a tutoring session." Haley shrugged, taking a step back. "It...it doesn't mean anything, Luke."

"If it didn't mean anything, then why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _Kaylob_?" _Maybe because he likes to hit me... _Haley thought to herself.

"You two wouldn't of liked it."

"Of course we wouldn't like it! But if you told us, we could of _warned_ you of him."

"He is a good guy, Luke."

He let out a angered grunt and took steps toward Haley in a fast motion, scaring her _a_ _lot. _She could feel her eyes begin to water as she thought of Lucas doing what Kaylob does to her. "No, he's not Haley! I would of thought you would of known that!"

"Well how do you know anyway!? You've never talked to the guy!" Her voice was cracked, but she was determined to not break down.

"He is the son of Dan Scott! I don't need to talk to the guy."

"Look in the mirror Luke!" Haley screamed back. "Your Dan's son too!"

Haley stared at Lucas' silent reaction. His breath of visible in the cold night, and his eyes were fixated on her in a angry gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She quickly walked passed him to run away, but he gripped her elbow to stop her.

"We need to sort this out."

Haley stopped and unintentionally relaxed her muscles. Kind of like she usually does when she prepares for Kaylob's beatings. But her heart was beating faster than before, like when Kaylob first attacked her. She remembered his words clearly that night.

"_We need to sort this out."_

She turned to face him, and he took a deep breath when he saw her tears streaming down her face. "Don't tell Kaylob, p-please..." She begged.

"Hales..."

"Please Luke!" She shouted at him. "You need to keep this a secret! No one can know!"

Lucas picked up his basketball and turned away and walked away from his best friends – his rock. She lost track of time of how long she stayed there, but apparently it was a long time because the lights always automatically shut off at 1am every morning. And they just turned off, and left her with nothing but the darkness to share her sorrows with.

--

"Hey boyfriend." Said Brooke linking arms with Lucas. "Have you seen Haley? We need another _tutoring session._"

"Save it Brooke." Lucas replied back coldly. "I know she isn't tutoring you."

"She told you then?" She replied kinking an eyebrow. "Looks like she took my advice about that bitch then."

"Nathan is such a dick." Lucas said, shocking her a little. She was expecting him to say Kaylob. "I mean, how could she even _agree _to tutor him in the first place? She knows I hate him, she knows _Kaylob _hates him," Brooke shuddered at the horrible name. This went unnoticed by Lucas. "how can she just betray us like that?"

She stiffened. "Well, it's not like she's going to go 'sorry Luke, I'm leaving you 'cause your brother's a hottie'. Did you listen to her reason?"

"She didn't give me one," he stated. "she just said don't tell Kaylob."

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." He said, almost shocked Brooke could ask that. "He deserves the truth."

"Well, the truth hurts." Brooke said. "Don't tell him Luke."

"Why are you suddenly on _their _side?" He spat back in disgust.

"I'm on no one's side!"

He unlinked their elbows and walked backwards away from his girlfriend. "Except mine, right?"

"Lucas!" Brooke shouted after him. He stopped and looked at her momentarily. Her face when from furious to distressed. "Don't tell Kaylob."

Lucas smiled sarcastically and shook his head in disgust, turning away and making his way towards class as the bell rang.

--

"Leave her alone, Kaylob!" Brooke said jabbing her finger into his gut. "I know what you do. How could you do that?"

"She deserves it." He replied coldly, ignoring her hate and looking passed her into the darkness of the night. "I can't believe you bought me."

"Yeah, I sure did, bitch." She replied.

He pursed his lips together. "Who did Haley buy?"

Brooke stiffened. "No one."

He took a big step towards Brooke, instantly scaring her. She instinctively took a step back and found the wall of the alley way. "Who did she buy?"

"She didn't buy anybody, _buddy._"

He dipped his head so they were at same eye level. "Who _else _did you buy?" He returned to his normal height when she didn't answer. "Whatever. I know were Haley is, anyway." He stated, starting to walk away from her.

"No!" Brooke shouted. "You can't just do this to her whenever she's somewhere _your _not!"

"Yes. I can actually." He shrugged, and continued to walk away. He stopped at a pedestrian crossing and sighed.

"Stupid boy-toy auction."

_--_

_Who else did Brooke buy? What will happen once Kaylob finds Haley? Did Lucas ever tell Kaylob? dum dum. So many unanswered questions, needing to be answered. Find out next chapter when we rewind from the last scene until six hours earlier... at the auction. Obsessive reviews pls. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to leave all the good stuff until the next one. :)  
_


	7. Is There Anyway To Forget You?

**Up Against The Wall**

_thanks for your reviews guys! Things are getting hectic here. Well not really, just more exciting. Going to short stack and Fall out boy... maybe. Lol. Loving your obsessive reviews. By the way, sorry for the long update. My teacher are such hoes, they want me to repeat. Arn't I smart? Or just too smart for them :P _

_--_

"How about we start the bidding at twenty dollars?"

"Twenty-five!"

"Forty!"

"Forty eight!"

"One hundred and eight dollars!"

"Sold!"

"I never knew you had a thing for Nathan." Haley said to Brooke as she grinned and held the money in the air.

"Tutor-girl, you are _so _naïve." She said happily. "This is for you."

"_What!?_" Haley almost screamed, turning her body to fully face her friend. "You bought Nathan for me? What about Kaylob?"

"He is going to be busy tonight." Brooke shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Whiteys voice came booming from the microphone. "Next up we have a new player... Kaylob Connors, everybody."

Haley's jaw dropped. "You should of read the scheduele." Brooke noted.

"Should we start the bidding at ten dollars?"

Some girls from the front row wooed at him. "Twenty-five."

"Forty." Another girl said.

Something in Haley's head clicked, and she finally understood. "Brooke you are so not-"

"Fifty-five dollars!" She shouted interrupting Haley.

"Brooke!"

The other girls from the first row called out again. "Seventy!"

"You so owe me, Hales." Brooke pouted. "Eighty!"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Ninety!"

There was a long pause. "Ninety dollars going once."

The girls who had gathered up their money began to silently cheer, and Brooke was scrounging through her purse for last change. "Save it, Brooke." Haley told her quietly.

Brooke however was determined to buy Kaylob, and tipped her wallet upside. "Aha! Ninety dollars and 35 cents!"

Whitey cocked a eyebrow. "Your a bit greedy tonight, Miss Davis." Everyone laughed, and Brooke just showed a dimple smile and shrugged. He looked over to the over girls who shook their heads sadly. "Sold!"

"I hate you."

--

"Have I told you how much I hate you?" Haley mumbled to Brooke as the players began to move out from backstage. Girls held up cards with the boy's last names on them to notify that they won them.

"I know." Brooke smiled, holding up her 'Connors' sign. "But you'll thank me later."

"Have you added Kaylob in this whole plan of yours?"

"Of course." She answered back calmly, before pursing her lips together. She looked to her side. "Kaylob!" She shouted to get his attention. Haley gulped.

Kaylob rolled his eyes and shook his head at his card in Brooke's hands. "I would of figured my own girlfriend could of bought me."

"Oh well. Your all mine now." Brooke said taking him by the collar and dragging him out of the hall. "Bye Haley!" Brooke shouted over her shoulder.

Haley sighed and looked at her card once again, before holding it up at her waist.

"Oh great." Lucas sighed walking up to her. "Did you just buy me to talk to me? Cause that would of cost a lot more that eighty-three dollars."

Haley bit her lip, but the conversation next to them sparked their attention.

"I didn't buy you, Nathan."

"Then who did?"

Almost on cue, the curly blond and the basketball player looked at Haley and Lucas as if they could feel they were watching.

"You bought me, Haley?" Nathan smiled. He was about to say something else but stopped before the words exited his mouth because of Lucas.

"Great, you wouldn't even pay eighty-three dollars to talk to me." Lucas grumbled, looking at Peyton's 'Scott' card. "Let's go then."

"Luke." Haley said softly to get him to listen to her, but instead walked off in the other direction with Peyton.

"Tough day I suppose." Nathan began quietly, pursing his lips together nervously. Haley didn't reply, instead kept looking in the other couples direction. "C'mon, let's go."

Nathan held out his hand for her to take it. She looked at it and hesitantly took it. She could feel the electric shock from her fingers travel through her body, and she could also hear Nathan's breath hitch slightly. She looked at him and he shot her a nervous smile before they walked out of the hall.

"Seeing I'm your slave for the night, what do you want to do first, James?"

She smiled a loving smile – one not many people have seen in a while. "How do you feel about Mac and Cheese, my friend?"

--

Lucas angrily positioned himself to shoot for the hoop. He let it flow through his fingers, but it missed by a metre. It was his idea to come here, and even though he is Peyton's slave, she didn't want to increase his bad mood.

"How could Haley do that?" He said, continuing where their conversation left off.

"I doubt she is cheating on him, Luke."

"That was just a thought." He replied coldly, sitting down next to Peyton on the seat. "I mean, if they are just tutoring, why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because you would react how you are now." Her comment earned a glare from Lucas, but she ignored it. "Look, she's your best-friend. She has to have a reason. What did she say last night?"

"Nothing. She just told me not to tell Kaylob."

"Well, are you?"

"Yes."

"Luke!" Peyton said bewildered. "She asked something of you, you don't just go and betray her like that."

"Like she betrayed me?" He noted angrily.

"Just talk to her. She's obviously hiding something, so get her to give that to you."

Lucas nodded but kept his head down. "And what if she doesn't?"

She turned her head to look at him properly. "If you don't care, leave it and live on with your life without Haley. But if you really want to know the truth on why she is hiding something from you, then _take _it."

"What if I don't want to take it." Lucas pouted.

"Don't you want to take it?"

He looked at her sternly, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes."

"Then Lucas Scott, as you as my slave-boy, I _order _you to take it."

--

"No!" Brooke shouted. Kaylob let out a deep sigh. "You can't just keep doing this to her whenever she's somewhere your _not_!"

_Foolish girl. _"Yes. I can actually." He shrugged, and turned to walk away to his destination. He didn't hear Brooke talk to him after that, and he was glad. He didn't want to hurt Brooke, because it wasn't her fault that she found out. It was Haley's, she obviously wasn't hiding it well enough. When he got to a pedestrian crossing, he sighed and muttered "Stupid boy-toy auction."

If Brooke Davis hadn't bought him, he wouldn't be walking to his girlfriend's favorite restaurant on the river walk. If anyone was a slave to her, she'd take them there first. He wished he knew who she or Brooke had bought, but unfortunately being backstage wasn't the best place to watch the show. Luckily though, the river walk was not far away. In fact, he could see the glimmering lights beginning to light his path.

The lights and his vision got brighter, and when his eyes adjusted to it, he froze in place. No, he wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting that at _all. _Without thinking, he lunged forward and let his anger overflow him.

--

"Mac and Cheese? Seriously Haley?"

"Food of the Gods."

Nathan cocked a eyebrow. "That's weird. I never knew we had Mac and Cheese on our menus."

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how cocky you are, Nathan Scott?"

He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets while they walked along the river. "Quite a few, really. I'd give you a list, but I left my spare copy at home."

Haley let out a suppressed laugh and ran her cold hand through her chocolate locks. "I'll make sure to remind you."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Nathan broke it. "So, whats next?"

She shrugged. "What are boy-toys forced to do anyway?"

Nathan stopped, causing Haley to follow suite. She turned her body fully to face him. "Well, we're your slaves, I think you got that." He found himself staring at her rose coloured lips. Slightly off-colour in some places, which made Nathan a bit curious... Is that natural? He ignored his thoughts. "There's a goodnight kiss too." He didn't mean to say that, but staring at her lips only drew him inches closer.

Haley felt her chest tighten. "Is there now?" Nathan was hunched over slightly.

"Yeah."

She bit her lip nervously, thinking about what could happen. What about Kaylob? What about Lucas? What about herself? What could she gain from this? She could gain love, protection, faith. Exactly what she needed... She needed a protector.

"Goodnight, Nathan Scott." She quickly stood on her toes, closed her eyes pressed her lips against his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she melted away into the kiss like ice in fire. Their lips moved in their constant motion. Her hands gripped the back of his collar as his hands founds her hips. She was pretty sure she could pass out then, but it was so passionate, she didn't want to stop for air.

Unfortunately, someone did want them to stop. She felt his lips being ripped from hers, and when her eyes opened, her jaw dropped and let out a scream which bought bystander's attention. A scream which made his head turn furiously to show his now darkened, furiated eyes and his snarled facial expression. It was the face of a killer indeed.

A man pulled Kaylob off Nathan, and he backed away from the star basketball player. Nathan leaned on his elbows to wipe the blood flowing from his bottom lip. Everyone had been crowding Nathan to see if he was okay.

They never noticed Kaylob pull Haley away.

--

_squee. Obsessive reviews!!! _


	8. Sorrys Not Good Enough

**Up Against The Wall**

_I've tried to make this as long as I could. I've been so distracted lately. I've recently started on a novel I'd like to publish later on, because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to get anywhere else. I doubt you would be seeing me saving the world from global warming in C-D grades... haha. And just a little recommendation: Read Gulf by Robert Westall. A bit short, but fantastic :) OBSESSIVE REVIEWS PLEASE. Oh em gee, I got like 21 reviews in a night last time. I was over the moon and Dad was reading them over my shoulder and laughing, cause your all like oh my god, evil! :)_

_--_

Brooke wanted to scream. She wanted to shout out to the world Haley's secret. But she couldn't. At least, not the world anyway. Kaylob had gone looking for her. She had to warn Haley. She had to. Picking up her phone, she quickly pushed the buttons and called Haley's phone. After a few rings, she got voice mail. She kept getting voice mail after that. The message seemed to be haunting her. She was scared. Instead of Haley's chirpy message, she could soon get a broken Haley, screaming for help. She looked around the dark alley way, suddenly getting more scared. She decided to follow Kaylob's tracks, since she let him get away anyway.

She walked along the road he took, and then when she reached the pedestrian crossing she noticed the glimmering lights from the river walk. Would he take this way? No, he wouldn't, would he? But Haley might of. Maybe Kaylob knew that too. Maybe Kaylob knew where Haley would of gone. Maybe she's too late... But Brooke didn't want to think that – she _couldn't _think that.

"Brooke?" Her body turned at the sound of Lucas' voice. "Aren't you suppose to be with Kaylob?" Brooke flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed their for a few minutes before Lucas began to feel the wetness on his shirt.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice serious.

She pulled away from his grip and showed her broken face. "Kaylob. He is a _bad _guy Luke."

Lucas' face suddenly turned furious. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me." She answered softly. "It's – it's Haley."

Lucas' mind suddenly clicked. Why she couldn't tell him about Nathan. Why sometimes she gets scared of mindless things... Why sometimes he would find bruises under once-covered skin. He felt his skin tear from his palms as his nails dug deeper into his skin. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have been so blind?

"Luke.. Say something."

"I'm such an idiot." His voice was cracked, and Brooke hugged him tight. She needed to take the pain away from him – and even if she couldn't, she could always try.

Then they both heard a scream from further up the river walk, and they both knew it was Haley's. Without hesitation, they both pulled apart ran in that direction. Brooke felt the tears fall down her face and into the cold wind. She didn't care how she looked, she only cared how Haley felt. She had only known Haley for a few days, but she had always had a secret liking towards her. The way Lucas talked about her, it was like he was describing an angel. She loved how he loved her, and wasn't jealous one bit even if she hadn't talked to Haley before that. She knew their relationship was strictly friendship and she admired that. Almost every guy Brooke had met before Lucas she had had sex with, and she was tired of it.

Lucas picked up the pass and quickly went ahead of Brooke towards their friends now stopped scream. They knew they were closer, in fact they could see some bystanders crowding around a specific point and Nathan's head soon popped out from the crowd. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him and realised his lip was bleeding; Kaylob attacked Nathan. Brooke stopped beside Lucas and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday Nathan Scott was on the ground.

"Bitch..." Nathan muttered to himself, pressing the back of his hand against his cut lip. He looked up and saw Brooke and Lucas staring at him. He instantly felt embarrassed.

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned bewildered.

Nathan was about to answer before Lucas butted in. "Where's Haley?"

Nathan looked around. "Must be with Kaylob."

"Which direction did they go?" He asked angrily.

Nathan shrugged and pointed left of them. "That way, I think." Lucas didn't have time for thinking, he shot straight in that direction leaving a confused Nathan. "What the hell is going on Brooke?"

But before she could answer, there was Haley's voice again, and it wasn't far away either.

"Luke! Watch out!"

--

As soon as Kaylob had pulled Haley out of the light, and into a nearby park, he pinned her against a tree and repeatedly hit her in the stomach. With each blow she slowly sunk down to the floor and once she was fully lying down, he started to kick her, increasing the pace and force of each blow. He stopped when there was a bone-crunching snap. Haley let out a soft scream and clutched her stomach. It was something she had never felt before: he was getting more aggressive now.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take me to take a bone." Kaylob muttered softly, kneeling down beside her. "I was starting to think I was getting weaker."

Haley shut her eyes shut, her tears sliding down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?" She's been meaning to ask that question for a long time, but she's always been scared. Scared of what he could do. She opened her eyes again and noticed he was now holding a shiny object.

"'Cause your a hoe." He shrugged, trailing the knife over her shoulder, tearing the fabric on her shirt and leaving a clean, red cut. "You are, you know that? You cheated on me Haley."

She let out a broken sob. "I- I'm sorry!"

Kaylob stood angrily from the ground. "Sorry's not good enough!"

She was sure he was going to kill her then and there, but instead she saw a shadow jump onto him and punch him furiously. Clutching her stomach still, she sat up and leaned against the tree to get a better look. Squinting her eyes, she noticed Lucas' blond hair stand out. She also noticed Kaylob's knife.

"Lucas! Look out!"

But it was all too late.

The fight came to a abrupt stop. Haley let out a choked sob as she watched the knife being pulled out of Lucas flicker in the moonlight. He dropped to the ground like a brick, but she could still hear his attempts to get as much air in. She then heard choking, and was sure it was his attempt to get the blood out of his throat.

"Look what your doing to your friends, Hales..." Kaylob started, standing above her, his knife at his hip – at her head. "Look what your doing to _yourself._"

"Lucas!?" Brooke's hasty voice came from behind him, he turned to face her but she was now at the ground, holding her palms against his taunt stomach. "Luke... Oh my God, Luke..."

His voice was barely a whisper, but echoed through the two girls heads. Possibly his last ever word. "Brooke..."

Haley rolled herself out of the way as Kaylob's body was backed against the tree when Nathan used all his strength to push Kaylob against the tree and repeatedly hit him in the upper body area. One of his hands moved to Kaylob's wrist which held the knife, holding it back from attack. Haley began to take big, panted breaths.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted mid-fight. "Help Brooke!" Turning her head away from the assault, she noticed that Brooke had her head in Lucas' chest, sobbing loudly into it. She painfully crawled her way over to them.

"Brooke..." She said softly, shaking her friend. "We need to call someone."

Her crying stopped immediately and then sat back up, her hands still situated on his chest. Her face bloody from his blood. Haley cringed. "Right. Your right." She agreed, reaching into her back pocket and grabbing her phone. Her hands were shaking violently and it took a while to dial those three little numbers.

"My name is Brooke Davis and I am at south end of Water Street... Please hurry my boyfriend he... he's been stabbed..." Brooke's eyes made her way over to Haley, who was staring at Lucas blankly, her arms clutched around her stomach. "Haley... your bleeding."

"What?" She looked over to her shoulder where Kaylob's knife has ripped through the fabric and left a clean cut along it. "It's fine... Luke ne-needs an ambulance..." She said, her breathing becoming more ragged than before.

"Haley?" Brooke said in a questioning tone, her free hand on Haley's unhurt shoulder. Although before she could answer, she fell to the ground beside Lucas like a light. "Holy crap. Make that two ambulances... Haley's just passed out... She's – she's been attacked."

"Your _never _going to have Haley!" Kaylob spat in Nathan's face. Nathan had his arms at his throat, holding him back firmly. The knife was dropped to the floor but that didn't stop the threat. "Not if I can help it."

Nathan angrily elbowed him. "I might not have Haley, but neither are you." Nathan had to admit it. He'd fallen for her. It all started out as a plan to defeat his loser brother, but it had turned into much, much more. Out of the blue, Kaylob headbutted Nathan, causing him to step back a few feet. He became more alarmed when sirens could be heard, and took off without another word.

Although dazed from the attack, Nathan's ears pin pointed Brooke's pleas. "Haley... Haley please wake up..." There was a loud sob. "Luke... Luke!" Her voice became more desperate.

Situating himself beside Haley, he took her motionless hand in his, squeezing it tight and bringing it to his face. The sound of tires came to a screeching stop and pairs of footsteps could be heard more clearly. The paramedics rushed to their sides and push the two witnesses out of the way, putting Lucas and Haley on stretchers and quickly pushing them to what could be a more darker, harder life or death itself.

Nathan spoke first, breaking the thick silence. "It's my fault. I shouldn't of kissed her."

"I should of stopped Kaylob..." Brooke paused. "Wait, you kissed her?"

"It was that stupid goodnight kiss..." He spoke quietly, his eyes still fixated on the ambulances, now heading away. "I shouldn't of mentioned it. It's my fault."

"No it's not. It's mine." She answered back, slowly moving away. "C'mon, we better follow them."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you should of stopped him? You knew about this?" His words made her stop in her tracks, and slowly turning around to face him, he noticed the small nod she gave him. "Brooke..."

"I- I've only known about it.. for a few days.." She spoke quietly, but the words were clear. She hadn't meant to get this far. Without thinking, Nathan immediately took his brother's girlfriend in his arms to give her the hope and comfort she needed. He was sure he was going to break down, but he couldn't. He looked onward behind her shoulder, in search for anything. Anything to make him feel. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to find that in the river walk, he could only find that in one of the ambulances that just took off.


	9. It Went Something Like This

**Up Against The Wall**

_there is no excuse for my long update. Well, there is, my teacher is a bitch lol. Totally ruined my confidence. But anyway, it was only a short break and I should be updating more frequently now. Holidays are around the corner and not to mention the hiatus, what else am I suppose to do? Lol. I Wish To Forget to going to be updated soon like, tomorrow. BY THE WAY, this isn't much of a chapter. I was trying to give you something to live with lol. UD again soon though, around the next 2 - 3 days. I promise. If I don't, you can slap me with a fish and call me an elf.  
_

**--**

Brooke was finally asleep on his shoulder. She had been crying all night, blaming it on herself. Nathan kept telling her not to do that, but he knew a part of him inside wanted to blame her too. He wanted to blame Lucas. But he blamed himself in a way. He bought it on. His sick, cruel plan had turned into something more real. It turned into love, hate, misery, family. He was genuilly worried for Lucas. Even though Dan had taught him to hate his half-brother, he couldn't. Not now, when he put his own life at risk for Haley. Nathan admired Lucas' courage.

The doctor that had been treating Haley and Lucas came out with a notepad in his hand. Nathan took a deep breath, waiting for him to call out a name. A tall, brunette came running to the doctor, and they were soon in a deep conversation. He could see the tears starting to well in the brunette's eyes and instantly fell jealous. Why couldn't he cry? He'd been wanting to cry, to get it all out. But Dan always taught him that crying was for losers. The doctor eventually took the girl away from the waiting room and into the emergency room.

Brooke began to stir in her sleep. "Lucas..." She muttered silently. He pursed his lips in concentration. She had someone to love, hold, adore. The closest thing Nathan ever had to a proper relationship was... Haley. And they wern't even together. A small snort came from Brooke and she jerked awake, lifting her head from his shoulder. "Luke?"

"Hey, Brooke." Nathan said in a whispered tone.

She snapped her head towards him drowusly. "Nathan? Where are we?" She whispered back, putting the back on her hand on her forehead, easing her intensive headache.

"The hospital... It's about 1am..." He looked into her eyes and answered the question she was thinking. "No news yet."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Did you bother to call Karen?"

He looked around nervously. "Uh. No."

"Then why is she here?" Nathan turned his head towards Karen's rushed entrance into the hospital, looking around frantically for her lost son. The two teenagers instantly got up from their seats and Karen's eyes laid on them. She rushed towards them.

"Where is he?" She immediately asked.

"There's no news yet." Nathan answered nervously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan?" He nodded softly. "What are you doing here?

"We we're both there when it happened, Karen." Brooke answered for him. Karen jaw dropped slightly and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. Nathan awkwardly wiped his hands on the back of his jeans.

"Lucas Scott?" All their heads jerked in the direction of the doctor. He shot them all a reassuring smile. "He is awake."

They all rushed towards Lucas' room, where sat on his hospital bed. His worried face turned into a grateful smile as they all came in. His hospital gown was hung off his arm, showing a padded bandage on his chest. Karen immediately ran into his arms and sobbed into him. He let out a small 'oof' when she did so. Brooke and Nathan smiled.

Lucas' gaze turned to Nathan. "Hey, Nathan." He said softly as Karen pulled away from the hug and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair tenderly.

Nathan raises his hand up to give Lucas a small wave. "Hey."

Brooke bites her lip softly, watching Lucas and Karen. Her mind is full of thoughts, and she asks the question to answer one of them. "Karen, how did you find out about Lucas? I mean, we we're going to call you, but it all happened all at once and we didn't get the chance..."

Karen tears her eyes off Lucas to look at Brooke, and immediately notices the guilt in her eyes. "That's okay, Brooke. I know you would of." She says to make her feel better. "Didn't you see Quinn?"

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Why is Quinn here? Where's Haley?"

"Who's Quinn?" Brooke and Nathan both say in unison, ignoring Lucas' other question.

Lucas chuckles. "Haley's older sister. She lives in Charlotte. Why is she here?" He pauses for a moment. "Where's Haley?"

"Quinn called me when she heard the news." Nathan and Brooke both let out a thankful breath at Karen's save. But then Nathan realised. _Does Karen even know?_

"How did she hear the news?" Lucas asked eagerly. He was confused. Why would Quinn be here if he was in hospital?

Karen looked him in the eyes again. "The hospital contacted her."

Then it suddenly clicked. The hospital wouldn't of contact her for Lucas. They would contact her for _Haley. _He let out a shaky breath. "Where's Haley?" There is a silence in the room. Karen looks expectantly at the other two, obviously not knowing either. "Where's Haley!?" He asked again, his tone more aggressive. Karen jumped back a little.

"We don't know. We haven't got any news on her yet." Nathan answered softly.

"What did he do to her after I..." He pauses and looks away momentarily, only to look back at his brother with a more serious, angered look on his face. "What did he do to her, Nathan?"

All eyes were on Nathan as he struggled to find the words. Were there words for this? Were there words to tell a man that his best-friend could be dead, alive or in tremendous pain? He took a deep breath. "Before you passed out, I was there before he got to Haley. I told her to check on you, and she did. She was with Brooke. She was protected. But Kaylob... he got away." The sudden pain on Luke's face was hard to miss, and to ignore it Nathan closed his eyes for a moment and went to a happy place. But the only happy place he could think of was with Haley. He opened his eyes again. "When I got to her, she was on the floor. The next thing I know there are two ambulances showing up and getting you guys the help you need. We drove to the hospital and gave out stories to the police. Now, we're here talking to you. I don't know when Quinn showed up. She might still be in the waiting room."

Karen shook her head. "No. If I didn't see her, she would of seen me." Her face struggles with confusion and hurt. "What's going on?"

Lucas purses his lips together. "I'll tell you later, mom." He says softly, looking down on his lap in shame. He should of known eariler. He should of seen the signs... Karen didn't bother to bug him about it, and went back to nursing him mentally.

"What does she look like?" Her head snaps in Brooke's direction. "Maybe we saw her."

"Oh." Karen says simply. "It's been such a long time since I saw her... Brunette, tall, average weight I suppose..."

Nathan's eyes widen and he immediantly sprints off out the door and into the hallway.

After a few moments of staring at Nathan's empty space, Brooke broke and silence. "Guess he saw her."

--

He rushed past the busy crowd in the emergency room, roughly bumping shoulders with nurses and patients now and then. His breathing was erratic with fear, his chest heaving in and out as he panted loudly. Doctors and nurses looked back at him now and then as he searched for Haley's sister, when they called out for him he kept on running ignoring their orders.

Then he saw her. Haley. Sprawled out on a identical bed to Lucas'. She was hooked up to machines. He couldn't take her eyes off her body. She was so pale, so fragile. He could see her chest move up and down slowly. His eyes scanned her body.

She was broken.

The bruises on her legs, there – in plain site. The bruises on her arms, her face even were shown off. His hands trembled with fear and he wasn't sure if he could stay in the same spot without dropping to his knees. He took a few steps forward and it was only then he noticed Quinn with her face buried in his sister's unmoving hands. Her face shot up towards Nathan when she heard his footsteps.

"Who are you?" She asked, her face scrunged in confusion. Her eyes were filled with water which trailed down her face, leaving the mascara stains behind. Her hair was let down, messy and out of place.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but before he got his words out his voice croaked in fear and anxiety. "Nathan."

Quinn stood to her feet and examined him fully. He could feel her eyes processing what his face and body was saying. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Although they shot open again when he felt her arms wrapped tight around him.

"Thank you." She muttered softly. "So. Much."

_--_

_obsessive reviews pls x. merry christmas, it's christmas on pluto._

_Not. I just wanted to say that :)_


	10. So Is This Your Latest Nightmare?

**Up Against The Wall**

_I have broken a promise which has in a way broken myself. I have let you all down as readers and have made a fool of the name of 'frequent updates.' I can only seem to apologise and allow you all to virtually slap me with your fish. In return, I give you a new chapter which you have all been waiting for._

_Wow, kind of dramatic isn't it?_

--

"Where is she?" She asked quickly as she ran towards the doctor. Her hands were at her chest, barely holding together her bruised heart. Blisters were forming from her heels and her long, brunette hair was dampened by the light rain outside. She was usually the one for looks, but she didn't even glance at her reflection in the glass doors of the hospital when entering.

The doctor gave her a look. "Who are you?"

"Quinn James, sister of Haley. You called me before..." Said Quinn in her broken voice. The doctor's face clicked as he remembered the conversation they had before on the phone.

"Ah, yes. Miss James, about your sister," he started, but paused. Her heart-rate quickened. "I think you should come with me." The doctor took her into a door which lead to the emergency room. Her breath hitched as she glanced upon the people there. Some were pale, some were bleeding. Some weren't even conscious. She looked around for Haley, but there was no sign of her sister.

"I have a few question to ask you before we continue into Haley's room." The doctor announced, stopping in his tracks to face her. She copied his movements and looked at him sternly. "Where are your parents at the moment, Miss James?"

"Um..." Quinn thought for a moment. "Probably in California. They are usually there a lot to visit our aunts. Couldn't you get in contact with them?"

He shook his head in 'no'. "I haven't been told anything by the police yet-"

"Police?" She questioned uneasily. "What do you mean _police!? _What the hell happened to my sister, doc?"

"Quinn, was your sister ever a victim of abuse as a child?"

She nearly choked on her own spit. She coughed a few times before answering. "Haley, abuse? No way! Everyone loved her as a child. And as for my parents, they were hardly there to give her a kiss goodnight."

Jimmy and Lydia James weren't known around Tree Hill a lot. But they were known around the world for their record company 'Carolina Records.'

"Any friends, boyfriends who have a history?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I mean, Lucas is a little broody at times. I haven't seen him in a few years. I think she said something about a boyfriend last time we were on the phone..."

He nods softly and looks down at his notepad. "Haley was suffered from two broken ribs, which caused her right lung to collapse. While we were prepping her for surgery, we noticed she was wearing a lot of make-up and when we took that off we also revealed some old bruises... similar bruises we're found nearly all over her body, but it was hard to tell them apart from the new ones..."

He looked up from his notepad and noticed Quinn wasn't concentrating on him, and was concentrating of something behind him. When he turned, he realised Haley was behind them.

"I should have been there..." Said Quinn after a moment, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Well, it's a good thing Mr. Scott was. He got there just in time before Kaylob could of done anything else to her."

"Lucas saved her?" Quinn questioned. "Who is Kaylob?"

"I don't have much information about Mr. Connors, but it was in fact _Nathan _Scott who saved your sister's life. I heard he is somewhere in the building waiting, actually."

She looks at her sister and can't help but smile. She could have been much worse. "Thank you doctor, I can handle it from here I think." He nods and proceeds in a different direction, leaving her in the small cubicle which it's only privacy is a small drape curtain. She takes a seat beside her sister and squeezes the hand tight.

_I should have been there. I should of never left. My sister needs me._

But what was she going to do now? She lived in Charlotte with her boyfriend Dean, currently attending the university there to become an artist. Quinn laid her head against the bed for a few minutes to clear her mind, before being interrupted by coming footsteps. Flashes of people who the footsteps could belong to raced through her mind. Karen, Lucas, her parents even, then Kaylob. She'd never met Kaylob, except in her mind he wore a black ski-mask over his head with his fists raised in the air.

"Who are you?" She asked from the hospital bed, kind of rudely and straight-forward.

His mouth opened momentarily before actually speaking a word. "Nathan."

She got up and looked him up and down. His clothes were torn, his eyes were plagued with tiredness, and his knuckles were bruised and battered. When he closed his eyes, she almost thought he had gone to sleep but when he took a deep, calming breath she immediately placed herself in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much." She said quietly into his t-shirt. "You saved my sister's life."

"You heard about that, huh?" He joked half-heatedly. She nodded into his t-shirt. "I'd do anything for Haley..." She heard him whisper, and she took a couple of steps back.

"Do you love her?" She said straight forward. Nathan was taken back a little bit, but straightened his posture.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I mean, I think so. I've only known her for a short time... I never knew falling in love was so easy."

Quinn nudged her head in the direction of Haley. "You think that's easy?"

His eyes widened. "No, I mean, No!-"

"Don't worry, Scott." She said, shooting him a reassuring smile. "I know what you mean. Us James' are irresistible."

He let out a low chuckle and his eyes glazed over Haley's body.

"Did she just-" He stopped and took a place by her side. "I swear, she just moved."

Quinn shook her head gratefully and stood at the other side. "She better have or I'm going to have to wake her up myself."

They both looked at her deeply, and noticed her head twitch her change places, a worried look now on her face.

Quinn was the first to talk. "Is she having a – a nightmare?"

--

"_Get away from me!" Haley screamed as she increased her pace away from Kaylob as he too fastened his steps. _

"_He's not going to have you, Hales! I'm going to have you!" He shouts back, pouncing angrily on her back, causing her to fall to the ground with him on top of her. She turns around to face him, holding her head to stop it bleeding. "He's not going to have you." He repeated, this time ripping off her t-shirt._

_She let out a shrilling scream as he then started to take off her jeans._

"Haley! Haley, calm down!" Her breathing was fast and un-steady as she looked around the room she was in. Nathan was at her side, holding her arm as it shook violently. "Haley, are you okay?"

She turned her head and almost gaped. "Q-Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged and tightened her grip. "The one and only." Haley ripped her grip from Nathan's and used her remaining strength to wrap her hands around her big sister and give her a warm embrace – no matter how cold and depressed she was feeling.

"I missed you."

Quinn smiled a sad smiled and looked over Haley's shoulder to look at Nathan, who was feeling slightly awkward at the moment. "I missed you too, buddy."

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town, stood a angry and hurt man seeking revenge. If he couldn't have her, _no one could. _

_--_

_dum dum... DUMMMMMMMMMMM. Perhaps some foreshadowing there? No, not at all. Okay, __well in explanation for this long update; Monique's an ass. LOL joking. She's awesome. Infact, she's the co-author of my novel I'm working on which shall become a potential bestseller. I'll keep you posted ; ] _

_obsessive reviews pls._


End file.
